Sgrub'd
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: A story of my fantrolls, Sigasi, Malume, Vatai, Ipalth, Daemoni, Ailira, and Dihudo. Rated T due to strong language and potentially a lot of violence in the future chapters.


Chapter 1: An Introduction

A troll girl stands in her hive. She has DARK RED blood and it is stained on her face, and she is adorned with scars, mostly on her neck. She has bloodied and torn clothes, but she DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE. A huge grin is plastered on her face. One of her horns looks like a claw and the other one is broken. She is 7 SWEEPS OLD and her name is...

== ENTER NAME

Your name is SIGASI AVOXIA. Your interests are many but mostly it includes BEING A DAREDEVIL and SWEET STUNTS. One of those SWEET STUNTS damaged your TROLL SPEECH ORGAN perminately. On TROLLIAN you are extremeMute and Your voice ich cheriouchry meched up. You must have messed up the SPACE of that jump. No matter what happened, you are still a ROGUE daredevil.

== Sigasi: Explain voice problem.

You clear your throught- a painful proccess- and memories wash over you. It was not exactly a long time ago, but it wasn't a short time either. You had taken a TWO WHEEL MOTOR DEVICE (motorcycle) and took it to your hive, which is on a MOUNTAIN. You rid the motor device down the mountain, when all of a sudden it went haywire and you FELL. The motor device was broken, but that wasnt the only thing. You landed on a sprig of a TREE and the impact made the branch tear through the skin on your neck, scraping your TROLL SPEACH ORGAN. Since then, you had much difficulty talking. Some days, you can't speak at all and have to use a machine your MOIRAIL made for you to speak.

== Sigasi: Check Trollian.

You slide to your TROLLTOP and look at the screen. Your friends that are on are as follows: vainValentine, ghostlySpector, gloomyMathmatician, peacefulDaydreamer (boy was that trolltag sarcastic), goldenMassacre, and dashingDrunk.

== Sigasi: Proceed to pester moirail

- extremeMute [EM] began pestering gloomyMathematician [GM] at 15:41 -

[03:41] EM: Hey there! What'ch going on?

[03:41] GM: Not much 1s goi1g on t the mi1u+e persay.

[03:42] EM: So have you heard?

[03:43] GM: Abou+ wh +?

[03:43] EM: Oh my god, bro. Are you riving under a rock?

[03:43] GM: Wh + 1s +h1s "bro" you refer of?

[03:44] EM: Oh my god timech two. One of the chmartecht trorrch on Arernia ich achking me for a definition.

[03:44] GM: 1 know. 1+ 1s qu1+e emb rr ss1ng.

[03:44] EM: A bro ich rike a friend.

[03:44] GM: W 1+ second. You've been 1n+er c+1ng w1+h +he l1ens?!

[03:45] EM: Yeah! Duh! Ichn't it coor that there'ch actuarry ariench out there we can chpeak to!

[03:45] GM: These l1ens h ve no+h1ng +o do w1+h us. We need +o le ve +hem lone.

[03:46] EM: But your fruchh-cruchh hach been watching them.

[03:46] GM: She h s? 1 would never expec+ +h + she'd observe +hem. H s she c+u lly con+ c+ed +hem?

[03:46] EM: Nope. She jucht chaw them once. I wonder what they rook rike.

[03:47] GM: Hm. 1'll h ve +o spe k w1+h her bou+ +h +.

[03:47] EM: I hear my ruchuch trying to get my attention. See you rater, dude.

[03:47] GM: F rewell.

- extremeMute [EM] ceased pestering gloomyMathematician

You hear your lusus, AEROSEAL, flopping around and you decide to cease pestering your moirail and to see what he wants.

== Sigasi: Check on lusus.

AEROSEAL seems to be excited by something going on outside. You pet him and try to settle him down, but he's persistant. You quickly pick up your ROCKET BIKE and head outside with your lusus.

== Okay, while doing that, let's move on.

Okay. Another person is standing in his hive. He has BLUE blood. His HORNS are almost touching because they are both in the shape of number 1s. He has mostly high class but normal clothing. He is mostly grumpy or quiet when speaking to his COMRADES. He is 7 SWEEPS OLD, and his name is...

== Enter Name

Your name is VATAI FUPARD and you have a varaity of interests. You love MATHMATICS and basically all about KNOWLEDGE. You try to make friends but since you are pretty shy you SUCK AT IT. You also have a huge flush-crush on ghostlySpector. Your trolltag is gloomyMathmatician and You re 1 of +he sm r+est +rolls you know. Your MIND is full of knowledge. It is a wonder you haven't learned MAGEic by now.

== Vatai: Ponder what you were going to do.

You knew you had to do something...oh right! You need to discuss the aliens with ghostlySpector.

== Vatai: Pester her already!

Okay, okay.

- gloomyMathematician [GM] began pestering ghostlySpector [GS] at 16:05 -

[04:05] GM: Hello...

[04:06] - ghostlySpector's [GS'S] status is DO NOT DISTURB. -

[04:06] GM: Th1s 1s ser1ous.

[04:06] - ghostlySpector [GS] I SAID DONT FREAKING DISTURB. -

[04:06] GM: Ple se. 1+ won'+ + ke long.

[04:06] GS: whatt...

[04:06] GM: Oh hello. 1 he rd you h d con+ c+ w1+h +he l1ens. Wh + d1d you observe?

[04:07] GS: i did not contact. i merely looked at themm...

[04:07] GM: 1 see. And?

[04:10] GS: they were mostly boring. they were obsessed with some sort of gamee...

[04:10] GM: A g me you s y? Wh + k1nd of g me.

[04:11] GS: a trolltop game named sburb. very odd actually. but nothing else interestingg...

[04:11] GM: 1 see. Well +h nk you for +he 1nform +1on.

[04:11] GS: now leave me alone. i am in the middle of a well needed meditation to clear my thoughtss..

[04:11] GM: Alr1gh+. F rewell.

[04:12] GS: dont talk to me again unless it is actually important...

- ghostlySpector [GS] ceased pestering gloomyMathematician [GM] at 16:12 -

== Vatai: Fret.

You do this often. You worry easily. What is going on with GS? You know she is almost always like this but this time it seems different. A well needed mediation? Is something on her mind. You feel like you should pester her and ask her what's going on, but then you remember her words. You should leave her alone.

== Be ghostlySpector

No! She wants to be ALONE she said! So leave her alone for now!

== Uh, alright. Another mystery person?

Okay. A tall man stands in his HIVE. Kind of repetitive, but these people dont have much to do. He has a rather large scar across his eye and he has razor sharp teeth. He has PURPLE blood. He has "commoner" clothes, like he does not care for his STATURE. He has a strange looking SWORD at his side, with a capsule at the hilt with a variety of COLORS. He is the oldest of the trolls so far, being 8 sweeps old. His name is...

== Enter name.

Your name is MALUME LUCASE. You have a variety of interests- wait, well, not a variety. You are interested in PROTECTING THE INNOCENT, which is pretty paradoxal because you never truly can, because you have a dark secret. What is this secret you ask? It's a secret. Why would you reveal that? Your lusus, BATFISH, swims around you, stirring the water. On Trollian, you are vainValentine and You sspeak in a manner zat iss eloquent in it'ss ovn vay. What do you do?

== Malume: Sulk.

You sulk around for a few moments before you grow BORED. Very, VERY bored. So instead, you look to your pocketwatch and watch it count down. 49:15... 49:14... you have plenty of time. But time is not what you need. It's HOPE. Day or KNIGHT- I mean NIGHT- you lack it.

== Malume: Stare blankly at the Trolltop screen.

You stare into the light of the screen, staring at Trollian. Who should you pester? You have no clue. You sigh, knowing of one friend that could use some ATTENTION.

- vainValentine [VV] began pestering goldenMassacre [GM] at 16:44 -

[04:44] VV: Hello. Hov are you faring?

[04:45] GM: (A) Heeey, Malumeee! It's beeeeeen a whileee sinceee you trolleeed meee. (A)

[04:46] VV: Yess it hass. Hov'ss it viz you knov vho?

[04:46] GM: (A) Oh, sameee old sameee old. I'm sorry, I haveee to geeet working. Sheee told meee to. (A)

[04:46] VV: You do realize you dont have to do everyzing sshe ssayss.

[04:47] GM: (A) Yeeeah, but if sheee'll opeeen up to meee it's worth it. (A)

[04:47] VV: There are plenty of ozer trollss. Get ahold of yoursself.

[04:49] GM: (A) I don't want anyoneee eeelseee. (A)

[04:50] VV: I jusst don't knov vhat to ssay to you.

[04:50] GM: (A) Don't you worry about meee, Malumeee. I'll beee fineee. (A)

[04:50] VV: Fine...

[04:50] GM: (A) Okay, now I haveee to geeet cracking on thoseee blueeeprints! Seeeeee you! (A)

- goldenMassacre [GM] ceased pestering vainValentine [VV] at 16:50 -

[04:51] VV: Vait, vhat blueprintss?!

[04:51] VV: Damn it.

== Be goldenMassacre.

Alright. He stands in his HIVE, more specifically at his DESK. He has pencil in hand, working on some BLUEPRINTS. He has YELLOW glasses on his face, and wears a purple SCARF. His horns are like a DEMON'S horns. His blood color is INDIGO. He is 7 SWEEPS OLD. His name is...

== Enter Name

Your name is DAMONI AERONA and you are a total FOOL. You are heads over heels for a girl who is so HIGH ABOVE YOU and you would-and do- ANYTHING for her. You are currently making a DOOMSDAY DEVICE. Well, the blueprints for one. You and your FLUSHED CRUSH made an agreement to work together to make a doomsday device so they could take over Alternia TOGETHER. Just thinking of you and her being together brings a smile to your face. Your trolltag is goldenMassacre and (A) You show off your sign and eeexteeend someee of your words. (A) What do you do?

== Buckle down and GET BACK TO WORK!

Yes, certainly. You need to get this done quickly before you anger her. Now, what to do, what to do...

== He seems busy. Let's find out who he's talking about.

A troll girl stands in her hive. _Damn._ Look at her. She has long hair and she has a FUSCHIA bow in her hair to match her blood color. She has a matching skirt. Her HORNS are wavy, looking like two long curls, going up then down. Let's get to the point- she's PRETTY. Her personality though? Eh, not so much. She is 7 SWEEPS OLD and her name is...

== ENTER NAME

Your name is AILIRA UROPIA and you are a BITCH. A very BEAUTIFUL bitch. You lead on poor DAEMONI when you never will be matesprits with him. Yuck. You just want his DOOMSDAY DEVICE. Anyway your interests are BEING POPULAR, SARCASM, and ACTING. On Trollian you are peacefulDaydreamer and you talk LIKE you ARE constantly ANGRY which YOU are.

== Ailira: Wait.

Yes. You will wait. Until it all unfolds...

== Okay then. Next.

A troll boy stands in his room, barely able to keep still. His hair is slicked back like he was someone very important. His HORNS are bented back a bit, looking like they were WHISKED THROUGH THE AIR. He has CERULEAN BLUE is 7 SWEEPS OLD and his name is...

== Enter name.

Your name is DIHUDO EPUMOE and you are CONSTANTLY DRUNK. You have been addicted to ALCOHOL since you were at a young age and you're never able to pass up a drink or two. Or three. This has caused you to be one of the most SOCIAL trolls you know. On Trollian, you are dashingDrunk and You are almosht never shober... *hic!* What do you do?

== Dihudo: Try to resist taking another gulp of BOOZE.

Why would you resist? You never did before. You fail at resisting and take another drink from the TANKARD in your hand.

== Dihudo: Pass out.

Oh jeez. The last thing you feel before you are out cold is your body hitting the cold floor.

== Now are you ready, ghostlySpector.

She guesses. She has to sometime. She stands at the roof of her hive, overlooking a vast FOREST. She sits in the medative posture. She has rather long hair, messy and not taken care of. Her horns are in a LOOP over her head. She has a very unemotional look, a mere frown on her face. She has TEAL blood. She is 7 SWEEPS OLD and her name is...

== Last one. Enter name.

Your name is IPALTH KULEGI and you are a MAJOR LONER. Seriously, you barely have any friends. All you do most of the day is sit quietly and reminesce about your old life. When younger, your was never at all like this. But an accident that caused your LUSUS's death changed you. You'd lock yourself in your hive every day from then on. Your interests are WITCHCRAFT and GHOSTS. On Trollian, which you almost never go on, is ghostlySpector, and you speak in a bored and uninterested manor where you trail off your voice at the end of conversationn... What do you do?

== Ipalth: Do nothing.

Bullshit. Excuse your own language, but you rarely do nothing. You are very busy. You have very important things to do. You are busy meditating to the HORNED GOD and the MOONS GODDESS. They love you and you love them. They are your new lusii, even though no one can TRULY replace POLTERGOAT.

== Ipalth: Continue your prayer meditation.

Yes. You have dedicated your life to them. They are your caretakers. This body belongs to them. And you have made sure you-

== Ipalth: Be rudely inturrutped by Trollian.

Oh Gods fucking damn it, what now?

== Ipalth: Reluctantly lurk to the trolltop and see what they have to say.

- vainValentine [VV] began pestering ghostlySpector [GS] at 17:31 -

[05:31] VV: I knov you're zere...

[05:32] GS: what do you wantt...

[05:32] VV: It'ss okay, you don't have to be all clossed in you knov.

[05:32] GS: oh. malume. im rather busy at the moment. thank you for stopping by i guess althoughh...

[05:33] VV: Hov are you feeling? Are you ssad again?

[05:33] GS: sad. dont make me laugh. im fine. the horned god and the moon goddess make sure im never sadd...

[05:34] VV: Alright zen. Vhatever you ssay. Ipalz, to be honesst, I'm razer vorried about you.

[05:34] GS: dont be. theres no need to worryy...

[05:35] VV: I jusst vant to ssee you ssmile again. In fact, I jusst vant to be able to ssee you again. I haven't sseen you face to face in tvo ssveepss.

[05:35] GS: you will soonn...

[05:35] VV: Huh?

[05:35] GS: i have forseen. i will leave soon. when the time is rightt...

[05:36] VV: Vell, okay zen. I hope to ssee you ass ssoon ass I can.

[05:36] GS: im going to be angry with myself for actually saying this butt...

[05:36] GS: ii...

[05:36] GS: i miss youu...

[05:37] GS: more than all the otherss...

[05:37] VV: I missss you too, Ipalz.

[05:37] GS: stay safe. i will ask the god and goddess to give you protectionn...

[05:38] VV: Do you really have to leave?

[05:38] GS: yess. but i dont want to go really. but i mustt...

[05:39] VV: Ipalz I need to assk you ssomezing.

- ghostlySpector [GS] ceased pestering vainValentine [VV] at 17:39 -

[05:39] VV: She didn't even ssee it.

End of Chapter One.


End file.
